An Overloaded Vacation
by missfifi487
Summary: Six teens from One Tree Hill go on Vacation but get a surprise from six teens from Orange County. NH, SB(seth brooke) some Ryan Marissa
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a mix of the O.C. and OTH. I am going to give a quick overview of characters so none O.C ers will understand plus some things are a lil different  
  
Haley James  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Single but secretly in love with friend/tutoree Nathan Scott  
  
Random Facts: Best friend Lucas Scott (pretty much stuff on the show except her and Nathan never hooked up)  
  
Nathan Scott  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: PLayer to the world but secretly longs for one Haley James  
  
Random Facts: Same as Haley same stuff as show except him and Luke have become civil since they now are in the same crowd  
  
Lucas Scott  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Off and on Again with Brooke Davis  
  
Random Facts: He is a little different form show, the stuff with Peyton after him and Brooke hooked up never happened because I don't want to hate her in this story!  
  
Peyton Sawyer  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: No one in her life right now so she is ready and willing to party with some OC hotties  
  
Random Facts: Same as show, except for Lucas drama she got over Brooke and him and is happy for them  
  
Brooke Davis  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: On and off with Luke because she is a party girl at heart!  
  
Random Facts: Same as show  
  
Jacob Jaglaski (Jake)  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: No one because he devotes his life to his little girl  
  
Random Facts: Same as the show  
  
Marissa Cooper  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Boyfriend Ryan ( I forgot his last name)  
  
Random Facts: Party girl because she tries to block out her family problems, parents divorced, dad in debt, bitch mom. Best friend Summer (don't know last name). Loves Punk music  
  
Ryan Atwood  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Girlfriend Marissa Cooper  
  
Random Facts: Not much of a partier. Very serious, down to earth. Seth Cohen Best friend, lives with Seth and family because his parents deserted him when he got in trouble with the law. Seth's dad was his lawyer and offered to adopt him. He is now a part of their family.   
  
Seth Cohen  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Single, after relationships with both Summer and Anna he decided to play it single.  
  
Random Facts: The dorky guy every one loves. Comedian, he is sarcastic and funny. Always makes everyone smile. Ryan's best friend. Trying to avoid confrontation with Anna and Summer is what he does best Loves Comics, video games and punk music  
  
Summer Roberts  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Single, trying to get over Seth Cohen.   
  
Random Facts: she is a mini- Brooke. Parties, drinking, guys it's her game. Marissa's best friend.  
  
Anna Stern  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Single, another Seth Cohen ex  
  
Random Facts: Likes comic books like Seth and punk music... funny and sarcastic also like Seth...  
  
Luke Ward  
  
Age: 18  
  
Status: Single  
  
Random Facts: He reminds me of Tim, he always says dumb stuff but is in the in crowd. Went out with Marissa but broke up becuz he cheated. Everyone got over it and now are all friends. He is the all American prep. Sports, Girls it's him.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Are we almost there yet?" Haley complained from the passenger seat.  
  
"NO!" Brooke and Peyton yelled from the backseat while Nathan laughed at his impatient friend from the driver's seat.  
  
"Hales come down we will be there in like an hour. It's your fault you talked us all into driving there, if we flew we would have been there already."  
  
"I just thought it would be fun a mini-road trip before our vacation in Florida. Then off to college we go."  
  
"I can't believe you and Nathan are both going to Duke, I mean Haley you got into Brown." Peyton said from the backseat.  
  
"I wanted to go to Duke, it's close to home and I got a full ride unlike Brown where I only got a partial scholarship. Plus I have an added bonus, I get to have Nathan close by to annoy!" Haley smiled at him.  
  
"She does have a point. I mean you and Jake are going to NYU Luke and I going UCLA she needed someone with her too!" Brooke said also knowing that Haley was secretly in love with Nathan but wouldn't admit it. Brooke hoped the two of them would give up their mock friendship and hook up.  
  
"Luke why did we take a separate car we could have fit in Nathan's car."  
  
"Do you honestly think I could sit in a car with him for hours? I didn't think so and then we have Brooke. We just broke up somehow in a car with her for hours isn't the smartest thing."  
  
"You got a point there."  
  
"Well here we are." Luke said a she pulled into a driveway.  
  
"There's Nathan and the girls." Jake said as Nathan pulled in behind them.  
  
"Well, let's get this started."  
  
Okay I just noticed there's two Luke's so Luke is from the O.C. where as Lucas is from One Tree Hill.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Okay this may be a dumb question but why are there three other cars here?" Haley asked as the four of them got out of the car to meet up with Luke and Jake.  
  
"I was about to ask that same thing. Let's go find out who they are." Brooke said.  
  
"Oh and I hope they're cute!" She added at the last minute.  
  
"Luke, Jake come on. We are going to find out whose cars these are." Haley called out to the other two as they made their way in.  
  
"Do we knock?" Peyton asked confused.  
  
"Nope, my dad rented the place for us which means we have the keys!" Brooke smiled holding up a set of keys. She put them in and called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Just then six kids about their age came walking into the living room. "Who are you?" A tall blonde guy asked.  
  
"I am the person who rented this cabin for the summer who are you?"  
  
"What? My dad rented it for us." A brunette that reminded the kids from Tree Hill of Brooke.  
  
"No mine did." Brooke whined.  
  
"Okay well since it is obvious there was a mix up we might as well know who you are. I am Haley, these are my friends Nate, Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton." She said as she pointed each one out.  
  
"I'm Marissa, this is my boyfriend Ryan. That is Luke, Summer, Seth and Anna." The tall girl said.   
  
"I am going to call me dad." Brooke said and stomped off into another room.  
  
"Me too!" The girl names Summer said. Leaving the rest of the kids in the room together.  
  
"So where are you from?" Haley asked trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"Orange County, California. You guys?" The girl Marissa answered.  
  
"Tree Hill, North Carolina."  
  
"I've heard of that place they have a killer basketball team in their high school." Luke said to the gang.  
  
"Yea we play." Nathan said motioning towards Lucas, Jake and himself.  
  
"No kidding? Do you guys know the Scott brothers?" Luke asked  
  
"Yea, you're looking at them Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott." Lucas said smirking. He loved it when people recognized him. It happened more often since he got a full ride to UCLA.  
  
"That's awesome I heard you both got picked up by the scouts."  
  
"Yea I'm headed to Duke and Lucas is playing for UCLA."  
  
"I'm going to NYU in the fall, I'm playing soccer for them."  
  
"That's where we're going." Peyton motioned to Jake and herself.  
  
"No kidding small world." Luke replied  
  
"Yea," Jake said annoyed because the kid Luke had been looking Peyton up and down since they walked in.  
  
"There is a huge problem guys!" Brooke complained as she walked back into the room. "Looks like the guy my dad rented this place from made a mistake and double booked. He also said he doesn't want to make either of us leave. And I did not just drive hours down here to leave and go home so we are not going." Brooke said triumphantly. Thinking the other kids would take a hint and leave.  
  
"We aren't leaving we came form California so we are staying. Sorry guys." Summer said addressing her friends as she reentered  
  
"So what now?" Haley asked everyone.  
  
"We could all stay here." Jake offered up.  
  
"There are only six bedrooms." Nathan pointed out.  
  
"We could pair off rooms." Luke said smiling at Peyton.  
  
"But two of the rooms only have one bed in them. Ryan and Marissa can share but who else? Since we have one group already taking a single room you guys should get the second." The weird kid Seth said.  
  
"That sounds fair." The short haired blonde girl Anna said.  
  
"Who?" Haley said looking around.  
  
"Luke and I are out for obvious reasons." Brooke pointed out.  
  
"Okay..." Haley said.  
  
"No one should share with Peyton she kicks in her sleep." Brooke pointed out.  
  
"I don not!" Peyton defended herself.  
  
"Yes you do, why you whining you don't have to share a bed with anyone." Brooke told her.  
  
"Oh, yeah okay. So who?"  
  
"Didn't you and Lucas use to sleep over each others house when you were younger?" Peyton asked Haley.  
  
"Yes, but it isn't happening he used to push me out of bed. I actually hit my head on his night stand like a million times so I am not sharing with him."  
  
"Okay so Luke isn't allowed to share."  
  
"What about Haley and Nathan. You guys have slept together before." Everyone turned to Haley and Nathan questioningly after Brooke said that.  
  
"We stayed up late studying a couple times and fell asleep. Lucas stop looking at Nathan like you're going to eat him alive." Haley explained to them.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea Brooke." Lucas said.  
  
"Do you have a better idea? I didn't think so. So you two are sharing a bed."  
  
"But don't we get a say in this?" Haley said then noticed Nathan hadn't said anything about it.   
  
"Nate, back up here?" Haley pleaded.  
  
"You kidding like I would turn down sleeping with you for the summer." Nathan smirked at her then realized he should shut up before Lucas killed him.  
  
"No but seriously Haley it's not a big deal. We sleep in the same bed all the time when we stay up late studying. So if you're okay with it then I am." Nathan wasn't going to turn an offer like this up. He loved when they would stay up late studying and she would fall asleep on his bed as he finished up stuff. He would lay down next to her and she would unconsciously role over into his arms. He always thought she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Now he could watch her sleep all summer and get to see her in her pajamas. Since normally they passed out unexpected he never did know what she slept in normally.  
  
"Fine!" Haley said.  
  
"So it's set we are all staying. So what are the other pairs?" Luke form the O.C. asked.  
  
"Jake and Lucas. Peyton and Brooke for us. That's the only combination I can think of where people don't kill each other." Nathan said.  
  
"Okay for us, Seth and Summer me and Anna?" Luke asked them.  
  
"No way I am not sharing a room with you!" Anna answered defiantly.  
  
"Fine, Me and Seth you and Summer. Better?" He asked this time.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." Each answered approving of the new arrangements.  
  
"So we should move around the rooms since we already started unpacking and have everyone get situated." Anna said to them all.  
  
"Okay." Both groups answered in unison.  
  
Nathan and Haley's Room  
  
"You better not snore or something." Haley said to Nathan.  
  
"You know I don't but you better not drool on my pillow." Nathan shot back at her.  
  
"I do not drool Nathan Scott!" Haley yelled as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"You're so in for it!" Nathan said to her as he jumped on her and started tickling her while they fell back onto the bed.   
  
"Na...th...an.. STOP...I'm gon..na.. pee..myself.." Haley laughed in between giggles.  
  
"Say you're sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry not get off me!" Haley laughed as she pushed Nathan off the bed.  
  
"You are so mean." She pouted.  
  
"You know you love me." He smiled at her. Haley loved his smile, he rarely ever did it. Normally he had his trademark smirk there but with her he would smile. When she saw the smile she knew he was happy, it made her tingle inside to know she made him happy.   
  
"James, you're distracting me while I should be unpacking." Nathan said this time followed by a humph.. from Haley.  
  
"Yea blame me." She said as she went back to taking her clothes out of her luggage. Then she realized.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Haley we are going to Florida for the summer. You can't always sleep in your sweat pants and t-shirts you'll die from the heat. Please!" Brooke and Peyton pleaded with her to buy a whole new night time wardrobe. Complete with sexy nighties and little shorts and tank top sets.   
  
"You guys I like what I sleep in. It's not like anyone sees me."  
  
"So humor us and buy these since no one will see you in them!" Peyton pleaded. She was hoping on the trip Haley and Nathan would finally hook up and then he would see her new sexy pajamas.  
  
"Fine." Haley said defeated.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Haley you okay?" Nathan asked as he realized she hadn't moved in a good five minutes.  
  
"Oh, um. It's nothing I was just remembering something. She was remembering the fact she hadn't brought her trademark sweats and t-shirts since they had been right it would be hot and no one would see her. That meant all she had for pajamas were tank tops sets and nighties.   
  
I can already picture the look on his face when he sees my pajamas. Haley said to herself.  
  
Okay there is chapter 1 what do you guys think?  
  
TiF  
  
UPDATES = REPLIES 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"All done finally!" Haley cheered as she placed the last of her things in the closet.  
  
"Why again do you get all of the closet?" Nathan asked even though they had just finished   
  
this argument twenty minutes ago.  
  
"Because I have more clothes, plus I am a girl and girls need closets. You are a guy and wouldn't actually hang anything back up after you wear it anyways so this is just smarter."  
  
"Oh yea that's right." Nathan sarcastically replied to Haley. She was right he never hung anything up at home, his mother used to yell at him constantly. The one thing he was worried about sharing an apartment with Haley on campus was he was messy. He always had his mother to clean up after him but he didn't want Haley to know how spoiled he was so for the past couple months he had been having his mother teach him how to cook, vacuum, wash dishes and anything else he should know how to at 18.  
  
"So we should go see what everyone else is doing." Haley suggested feeling uncomfortable with the silence between them.   
  
"Yea, let's go." Nathan replied following Haley out of the room.  
  
The kids had all finished unpacking and were now gathered around the kitchen table drinking vodka. Luke from the O.C. and Brooke had made sure to bring lots of alcohol and of course fake i.d.'s for when they ran out of it.  
  
"Let's play a game!" Brooke smiled.  
  
"Do you guys play I Never in Cali?" Brooke asked them.  
  
"Yea it's what we play at the parties." Luke said to her.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Summer asked.  
  
"I will." Jake said.  
  
"I have never hooked up with anyone in this room."  
  
Everyone around the table drank, but the surprise was Haley drinking everyone wanted to know who she had hooked up with.  
  
"Hales, did you forget to mention something?" Peyton asked her smirking.  
  
Flashback  
  
Haley sat alone up in Nathan's room crying. She had decided going to a party would get her mind off her family for a night, but it hadn't helped and she had broken down, thankfully she had managed to make it upstairs before it happened.   
  
"Haley, you okay?" Nathan asked knocking lightly on the door. Guess she didn't leave without anyone noticing.  
  
"Nate, I'm fine. I just wanted to sit for a while."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yea." Haley tried to wipe away the tears but Nathan saw right through her.  
  
"You've been crying. Who did it are they still here?"  
  
"Nate, no one here made me cry." Haley said hiccupping.   
  
"Then what's wrong sweetie?" Nathan said as he sat next to her on his bed and put his arm around her. Haley felt safe in his arms and knew he wouldn't judge her so she broke back down.  
  
"It's alright let it all out." Nathan whispered to her as she cried into his shirt. She finally calmed down, "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"My sister, Bethany, the one I am close with, she's moving to California. I don't know if I can live in the house without her. She is what has kept me sane all these years."  
  
"Hales, I know you love your sister and will miss her, but you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can live in the chaos of the James's household it's you. And if you ever need to get out you know you can come to my house. My mom loves you and would gladly have you stay with us. I think she would trade me in for you if she could." Nathan said laughing.  
  
"Nate, she loves you. Thank you." She said looking into his deep blue eyes. She could get lost in them and that is what she did. On cue she leaned up into him and kissed him. At first Nathan wasn't sure what to do but then did what any guy would do in his position kissed her back.   
  
Haley gently nudged him down on the bed and straddled him. He quickly missed having her lips on his so he pulled her down on top of him. They kisses began to get more urgent and soon Haley was taking his shirt off.   
  
Nathan knew it was wrong, she was upset and he was taking advantage of that but he couldn't pull away. He promised himself if it went farther than kissing he would. Her body her lips they were a drug to him and he was addicted. One taste wouldn't do for him.  
  
Haley ran her hands up his sculpted chest and soon he had her shirt off. Haley was about to unzip his pants when he stopped her.  
  
"Haley we can't."  
  
As if a light went off in her head she realized what they were doing.  
  
"Nathan I'm so sorry, I just you were there and you always are for me and I saw you and I just I guess got caught up. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hales don't apologize it's not anyone's fault. I was definitely kissing you back, but you're upset you would regret it in the morning."  
  
"Can we just forget this ever happened. I don't want things to be weird between us."  
  
"But Hal.." He was cut off by Haley.  
  
"Seriously Nathan please?" Haley pleaded as she pulled her shirt back on. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You are one of my best friends. Thank you for always being there." She walked out of the room and back to the chaos of the party.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"Haley you remembered. I didn't think you did I mean it was in like 7th grade." Luke laughed. Haley hadn't remembered that. Her and Luke had been dared to kiss each other back in 7th grade at a birthday party but that was the last thing she was thinking about when Jake said hooked up with some one here. Nathan had been the only thing she could think about.   
  
"Yea Luke," Haley said laughing. She looked at Nathan he was staring deep into her eyes and she realized he had been thinking about them too. The rest of the people at the table were laughing.  
  
Okay so what do you guys think? Keep it going? Okay well you know what to do  
  
REPLIES = UPDATES   
  
TiF 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Hales, I think It's time for bed." Nathan laughed as Haley and the girl Anna danced around the living room singing You are My Sunshine.  
  
"Nathannnn....... I don't want to sleep I want to sing!" Haley sing songed to him as he pulled her towards their room.  
  
"You touch her and you die Scott," Lucas called out to him.  
  
"Yea, okay." Nathan replied sarcastically. Like he would try something with her obviously drunk.  
  
"So I am gonna head to bed, too." Summer yawned and headed off, "Me too." Anna said as she left.  
  
Now Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Luke, Marissa Ryan and Seth sat around the living room trying to figure something to do.   
  
"So what do you guys do in Tree Hill for fun?" Luke asked them.  
  
"Normally just parties and stuff."  
  
"Yea, us too." Marissa said smiling at Lucas. Ryan saw this interaction and tightened his hold on her.   
  
"Hales will you please stop dancing and just go put some pajama's on. Your making me sick with all the twirling." Nathan whined as she continued to sing and dance in their room.  
  
"You just want to get me in bed." Haley slurred her words.  
  
"Hales, will you please just go change?"  
  
"Fine!" She said as she went over to her dresser and looked for something to wear. Since she was drunk she saw lace and thought , "PRETTY!" So she pulled out the lacy nightie without even thinking about Nathan seeing her in it. She went stood up and pulled her shirt off.  
  
"Whoa, Hales I am still in the room."  
  
"Nathan it's just a bra." Haley said laughing at Nathan's obvious discomfort. Instead of arguing with her about it he turned around to give her some privacy.  
  
"Okay Mr. Shy you can turn around." Haley said. Nathan had already taken his shirt off and normally sleeping in boxers had decided he would just sleep in his pants turned around.  
  
"Wow," was all he could get out.  
  
"Brookie made me buy it, it's kind of pretty don't you think?" Haley giggled.  
  
"Yea it is. Let's get some sleep. Which side do you want?"  
  
"I don't care but aren't you going to change?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"No you're not if I have to put my pj's on so do you!" Haley scolded him.  
  
"I don't wear pajama's."  
  
"Oh, well I guess you can sleep naked." Haley said thinking about it for a second. Nathan couldn't help it and burst out laughing. What would she do in the morning when she woke up next to him naked.   
  
"What's so funny?" Haley asked confused.  
  
"I meant I sleep in my boxers Haley."  
  
"Oh, so why do you still have your pants on?"  
  
"Not in a million years did I ever think I would hear you say that."  
  
"It's not funny. You're confusing me. Will you just take your pants off already!" Haley said angrily.   
  
Nathan once again burst out laughing. Drunk Haley was sure a lot of fun.   
  
"For get it! I am going to go see what everyone else is doing." Haley said getting ready to stomp out of the room. Nathan realized she had barely anything on and quickly grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can't go out there."  
  
"Why not?" Haley asked.  
  
"You are in your pajamas."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Fine." Nathan said taking his pants off leaving him in his boxers, "Now will you come to bed?" Nathan asked getting into the right side.  
  
"Okay I guess." Haley said climbing in next to him.  
  
"We're going to bed," Marissa said pulling Ryan up with her.  
  
"I'm gonna head to bed too." Luke said. Jake agreed with him and went too. This left Brooke, Luke and Seth and Peyton. "Night guys." Peyton said.  
  
"Yea I'm going to bed too." Luke said to them.  
  
Now Seth and Brooke were all alone.  
  
"So you didn't drink much tonight. Why's that?" Brooke asked Seth. She hadn't been drinking much either.  
  
"I was never much of a drinker. Not my thing."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"What's your excuse? Are you a recovering alcoholic or something?" Seth asked Brooke.  
  
"Nah, I don't know normally I'm the one getting plastered and not remembering anything. I guess I want this trip to be different."  
  
"Wow, a bit deep for 2 in the morning."  
  
Brooke laughed and hit him playfully, "Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem, I do what i can."  
  
"So what's up with you and those girls?"  
  
"I assume you're referring to Summer and Anna. Let's just say I liked them both, they both liked me and I could never choose. So I ended up deciding on neither."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is just like so much Lucas. He had both me and Peyton but he picked me. Look how that turned out."  
  
"How did it, I have picked up you two not getting along."  
  
"I could tell he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he picked Peyton and it slowly began to eat him up so I dumped him and told him to find out, but Peyton had moved on already so now he says he loved me and blah blah blah. He really just is pissed he doesn't have either of us."  
  
"Well, take it from a boy whose been there. You can't help how you feel and it's hard to choose between two amazing girls."  
  
"Yea, I guess." Brooke smiled at him.  
  
"So does this mean you're fair game this trip?"  
  
Seth coughed up his soda. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, I think we could have some fun this summer. Well I'm off to bed see you in the morning."  
  
She left Seth sitting there staring at her retreating form. "Here we go again." He said to no one in particular.  
  
"Nate?" Haley whispered hoping he wasn't asleep yet.  
  
"Yeah?" It had been about an hour but neither had been able to fall asleep. Haley had sobered up a bit and   
  
"Could you hold me?" She asked din another whisper. She was embarrassed to ask but she needed to be held right now. Her whole life was changing and it scared the hell out of her.  
  
Nathan didn't reply he just rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Goodnight Hales. I love ya."  
  
"Love ya too Nate. More than you know." Haley said the last part under her breath so Nathan couldn't hear her, but he had. He just wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or his Hales. SO he kept his mouth shut and drifted off into sleep with Haley in his arms.  
  
Okay so there haven't been that many replies but for the ones who did THANK YOU!! Anyways I know I just updated but there are so many ideas running through my head I have to get them out be4 they are gone! SO if you guys like my story I will keep writing if not let me know!  
  
TiF  
  
REPLIES = UPDATE 


	4. Chapter 4

In this Chapter Luke form the OC is called Ward his last name and Lucas from OTH is called Scott.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Haley slowly opened her eyes then quickly shut them again. "What the hell?" She said to herself then realized she was in Nathan's arms. Her head felt like it was being smacked repeatedly with a hammer and her stomach was doing somersaults. "I'm never drinking again."  
  
"Hang over?" Nathan asked as he opened his eyes and saw Haley cringe.  
  
"Not so loud Nate. Are you trying to kill me."   
  
"Sorry princess but you are the one who drank profusely then tried to get me naked."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry about it you were confused and thought I slept naked and told me to take my pants off. Nothing I haven't heard before."   
  
"I want to crawl in a whole and die and you sit here joking with me?!"  
  
"Just trying to lighten the mood." Nathan smirked down at her. She looked so cute with her face crinkled up and her eyes jammed closed. Thankfully she hadn't realized what she was wearing or the fact that she was still in his arms. Nathan decided to milk it for all it's worth so he closed his eyes and lay there.  
  
'What am I wearing?' Haley asked herself as she looked under the blanket.  
  
"Checking to see if I'm naked?" Nathan asked and smirked at her.  
  
"Actually no I was checking to see if I was but I might as well see what you got under this blanket while I'm down there. Wait that sounded worse than it was suppose to." She said as Nathan started cracking up.  
  
She decided it was her cue to get up.  
  
"Not yet a few more minutes then we can enter the crazy drama also known as life." Nathan pleaded with her.  
  
"I have to go get showered."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
"I'll pass maybe another time." Haley said and quickly got up so he wouldn't see the blush on her face. As soon as she stood up she wanted to fall back down, not only did her head hurt but she was wearing lingerie.   
  
"Oh, I see you realized what your wearing, just imagine mea guy with hormones having to sleep next to you while you had it on. If you weren't drunk last night I might have tried to seduce you out of it." Nathan said again with the smirk.  
  
"Your face is going to have a permanent smirk on it I swear!" Haley said up and she pulled the blanket with her towards their private bathroom. Thank god theirs bathrooms in each room!  
  
Nathan just remained on the bed in his boxers laughing at his bright red-faced Haley. He decided he was done with this waiting around he would win her heart on this trip if it killed him.  
  
"Nate can you bring me a towel?" Haley called from the bathroom.  
  
"Yea sure." he picked up a towel from the closet and brought it into the bathroom, but the second he walked in he forgot why he was there. He could make out Haley's silhouette in the shower, every curve was visible he thought he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Nate the towel you can leave it on the sink." Haley said interrupting his thought. Thank god for that or he might have embarrassed both of them.   
  
He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and mad his way to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
Once he got out there, he saw the dark haired kid from the O.C., Seth I think his name was. Nathan thought to himself.  
  
"Morning man." Seth said "So how was last night with the drunk girl?"  
  
"Okay Haley is not the drunk girl in fact I think that is the first time I have ever seen her drink so don't start saying shit you know nothing about." Nathan was pissed who did this kid think he was.  
  
"Whoa, buddy I was just playing around no need to get worked up. I know she obviously isn't a regular drinker I think she had like 2 beers. Here have some coffee." Seth smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"So what did you guys do after we went to bed?"  
  
"Most of the people went right after you, Me and Brooke just hung out and talked."  
  
"Yea right, Brooke doesn't talk.   
  
"She did last night, no funny stuff happened trust me I wouldn't be in here if it had, I would be in bed still."  
  
"Wow, Brooke talking there's something I never thought I'd hear."  
  
"Hear what?" Summer said as she and Anna waltzed into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." Seth said a little too quickly.  
  
"Okay," Summer said like she really didn't care anyways.  
  
One by one everyone came into the kitchen some looking for aspirin some for coffee. Haley was the last one out then they sat deciding what t o do for the day.  
  
"One thing, I am getting a little confused with two Lukes so from now on we are calling you guys by your last name." Anna told the group. They had been calling both of them Luke and it was past confusing.  
  
"Okay so from now on I'm Scott what's your last name man?" Scott said.  
  
"Ward, so I guess I'm Ward this summer."   
  
"Yup." Anna said to him.  
  
"Okay so what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Let's go to Disney Land! I've never been there." Haley said like a little kid.  
  
"Hales, that for kids. We are going to college next year." Scott said to her.  
  
"No it's still fun I want to go to." Seth said to the group.  
  
"It's decided Disney Land! YEAH!!" Everyone just laughed at the excited Haley. She was the only one already dressed and ready so everyone else went to shower.  
  
Peyton had noticed they were out of towels so she went on a search. Haley said her and Nate had already used theirs so she went to Jake and Luke's room. No one was in there so she went into the bathroom but instead of an empty bathroom she found a naked Jake.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!! I'm so sorry." Peyton stumbled on her words.  
  
"Peyt do you mind giving me a minute?" Jake laughed at the girl in shock.  
  
"You could stay and all but I don't think I will be able to get dressed with you staring at me wide eyed." He continued to laugh at her.  
  
"I'm gonna go, I'm sorry." Peyton said as a blush came over her and she darted out of their room.  
  
Finally everyone was ready, Peyton still was a little red and every time she looked at Jake she pictured him naked so she decided no looking at him was the best way to go. They all went out to the cars, they decided to take four cars, Haley Nathan Brooke in one car, Peyton Luke, and Jake in another. Seth Ryan and Marissa in one, and Luke, Summer and Anna in another.   
  
Okay so what do you guys think? I haven't been to Disney Land so ppl who have can you give me ideas of what teens would do there? Thanks and if you reply quickly with the ideas I'll have another update out ASAP.  
  
TiF  
  
REPLIES = UPDATES 


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of you have pointed out its Disney World Thanks I never have been so I didn't know and so I was a little confused. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm going to try and make this chapter fun but truth is I'm not that funny of a person so it might not be that great.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Nate please!!!!" Haley whined as she tried to drag him over to splash mountain with her. Since they had arrived it had been like pulling teeth with the gang. No one wanted to go on rides saying they were childish and all Haley wanted to do was go on the rides.  
  
"Hales, come on you're 18." Nathan whined back at her.   
  
"Fine, you guys are no fun."  
  
"Haley, I'll go with you this is my first time here too so we can both enjoy it for the first time!" Ryan told her smiling a million dollar smile at her. Nathan would not stand for this.  
  
"No, I'll go with you Hales." He quickly said changing his mind, no way he would let this guy be alone with Haley.  
  
"I thought rides were childish." Haley threw at him.  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Ryan... Why don't we go find someplace quiet." Marissa seductively whispered to him. Ever since they had arrived it was like Ryan always had something else on his mind and Marissa was getting sick of it.   
  
"Not now Marissa."  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You never want to do anything with me. But you can go ride rides with Haley. Yea what's that about?" She yelled at him getting the whole groups attention.  
  
"Looks like Marissa's therapy hasn't been working very well." Seth said to the gang.  
  
"Seth you can be a real ass sometimes you know that. Marissa wants to talk to her boyfriend and you make smart ass comments." Summer angrily spat at him.  
  
"Come on Seth lets go some where that your psycho ex-girlfriends can't fight with you at." Brooke smirked at him before dragging him away from the group.  
  
"Nate, I believe Splash Mountain is calling our names." Haley smiled at him knowing she had him and he would finally go with her.  
  
"Anyone else?" Haley asked the group.  
  
"No, we're good. I think we have all been there done that." Ward (Luke form OC) told her. Everyone nodded in agreement with him.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"So what is that girl's problem?" Brooke asked Seth as they stood in line for a soda.  
  
"She has some issues, I think she's still pissed at the fact that big bad me didn't want her." Seth said with a completely serious face which made Brooke break out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Big Bad you huh? Well Superman maybe you and me can go back to the bat cave later."  
  
"Superman to the rescue!" Seth said to her as he pulled her towards the exit. He wasn't planning on letting this relationship or fling pass him by. But as he was about to open the door to his car his cell phone rang.  
  
"Dad, I'm a little busy here." He said when he picked up.  
  
"Summer finally forgive you?" Sandy Cohen asked his son.  
  
"No not Summer."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"No not Anna."  
  
"Okay, Seth do you honestly think you can handle yet another girl. Look how good Summer and Anna turned out."  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk but I gotta go." Seth said and hung up his phone.  
  
"How's the bat mobile sound instead?" Seth said while suggestively raising his eye brows.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Brooke said as she jumped into the backseat.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"That was so much fun let's do it again!" Haley laughed as Nathan frowned.  
  
"Hales I am already soaking wet can we do something where I can stay dry?" Nathan whined.  
  
"You are no fun!" Haley said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Just then Ryan and Marissa came up to them. Nathan noticed right away Ryan's eyes fixed on Haley's shirt. He quickly looked at her to see what he was looking at and saw it. Haley had a white shirt on and you could see completely through it. Nathan quickly took his Laker's jersey off and put it over her head.  
  
"Nate what the hell are you doing trying to suffocate me?!" Haley cried as she got stuck in his oversized basketball jersey.  
  
"Um, no I was hot so I um thought you could wear it for me." Nathan said in a question sort of way.  
  
"You have to be kidding me." Haley said finally getting through the jersey so it was situated right.  
  
"I think that was the nice way to say you can see through your shirt and he didn't want the world to see your bra. You should really have thought about that before getting all wet." Marissa said glaring at a blushing Haley.  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot what I was wearing. Thanks Nate."  
  
"No problem, but it wasn't that big of a deal Marissa. Maybe if you could keep your man in check you wouldn't be such a bitch." Nathan was pissed first her boyfriend ogling Haley now she thinks she can be a bitch.  
  
"Marissa you really can be a bitch sometimes." Ryan said walking away from her in search of Seth.   
  
"What? I just told her the truth!" Marissa yelled at no one in particular since Nathan and Haley had already walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So I'm kind of bored what do you say we head out?" Luke Ward asked Jake, Peyton, Anna Summer and Lucas.  
  
"Yea let's go should we call the other guys?" Anna asked them.  
  
"Nah they have cars they can get home in let's just take off." Lucas said to them.   
  
The six of them walked towards the exit running into Haley and Nathan.  
  
"Did you guys have fun?" Lucas asked smirking at Haley and a shirtless Nathan.  
  
"Oh MY God you have no idea! Nathan was so funny! Turns out this one isn't much for roller coaster." Haley had forced Nathan to go on just about every ride in the park when they finally decided to head out.  
  
"Hahaha. Mr. All Star Jock don't like little old roller coasters?" Lucas said between laughs in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut up. Thanks Haley."  
  
"No problem Natey!"   
  
"Did you just call me Natey?"  
  
"Yup I think it kind of has a ring to it."  
  
"Do not ever say that again!" Nathan warned her.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Haley playfully pushed Nathan.  
  
"Wait and See Miss James wait and see."  
  
"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Summer asked the obnoxiously lovey dovey couple or 'friends' as they liked to tell everyone.  
  
"NO." They both said a little to quickly for anyone to believe.  
  
"Let's just get out of here before Haley sees something new." Nathan said changing the subject.  
  
"Okay Natey." Luke said laughing before running into the parking lot not wanting to be under Nathan's wrath.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"So Peyton, you and Jake?" Luke Ward asked her as they walked together through the cars.  
  
"There is no me and Jake. We're friends that's it. Why you asking?"  
  
"Just making sure you're available." Luke said to her with what he thought was a charming smile.  
  
"Okay, hey guys wait up!" Peyton yelled to the others as they made their way to Nate's SUV and Luke's truck.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Okay so that's chapter 5, sorry its short but I'm doing Date A Match so I kinda have to split up my time.   
  
REPLIES = UPDATES  
  
TiF 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The kids were all sitting in the living room after their day at Disney World. Haley was asleep and her head was resting on Nathan's shoulder, Seth and Brooke were cuddled up in a chair in the corner. Peyton was sitting between Lucas Scott and Luke Ward feeling extremely uncomfortable. Anna and Summer were glaring at Seth and Brooke while Marissa and Ryan were arguing on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to put Hales into bed. She is worn out." Nathan said to everyone as he picked her up easily and carried her off.  
  
"Those two seem really comfy. What exactly is going on between them?" Anna asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Lucas said plainly, Haley wouldn't ever date someone like Nathan right?  
  
"Please Luke. Can't you see they both want each other. Nathan is too scared to make a move and Haley is too scared of what you would do." Peyton said. She was so sick of Lucas always ruining people's relationships.  
  
"Peyton you don't know what your talking about." Lucas said to her angrily.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Nate?" Haley whispered as Nathan laid her down in bed.  
  
"What's up?" Nathan asked casually.  
  
"What are we?"   
  
"Hales, you're tired I don't think this is the time to analyze our friendship."  
  
"You just answered my question. Goodnight Nate."  
  
Nathan was beyond confused. He didn't say anything what was she talking about.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The kids all stayed up for awhile after Haley went to bed just talking.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare." Brooke said out of no where.  
  
Just when she said that Haley came out of the room in one of Nathan's t-shirts and a pair of shorts.  
  
"Sure Haley you can borrow one of my shirts." Nathan said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks. I'm up for a game."  
  
"Okay, me first!" Brooke smiled giddily.  
  
"Peyton truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"If you could hook up with anyone in this room who would it be?"  
  
"Lucas." Both Luke's looked up smiling when Peyton realize this she clarified her answer.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Oh." Luke Ward said depressed.  
  
"Okay Haley truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." "How far have you gotten with a guy and with who?" Peyton asked. They never knew what she had done and everyone was curious.  
  
"Okay well I made out with a guy and pretty much it went up to shirts off but then we stopped." Haley said hoping they would forget about the second part of the question.  
  
"Okay with who?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Nathan." Haley whispered hoping they would just drop it but no such luck.  
  
"WHAT?" Lucas yelled.  
  
"Luke, lay off man." Nathan said trying to save Haley from the lecture she would surely receive from Luke.   
  
"I knew we shouldn't have let him share a room with her." Luke said disgusted.  
  
"It didn't even happen here it happened last year and for your information I am the on who started it so don't try to pin it on Nate. He was the one who stopped me or I would have slept with him." Haley yelled at Luke and stood up and walked to her and Nate's room.   
  
"Nice one Scott." Peyton said to Luke and got up going to her room slamming her door.  
  
"We are going to head out and find someplace to hang out. Anyone else up for it?" Brooke asked wanting to escape from the mad house as soon as possible.  
  
"We will go." Summer, Anna, and Luke Ward said following Brooke and Seth out.  
  
"Me too wait up guys I don't want to be in this house with them." Lucas said running up to them. Peyton had heard all of this and decided she should let Nathan and Haley have some time alone so she went out to talk to him.  
  
"Okay so this is so none of my business and I am really sorry about bringing it up but I think you two need to talk so I am going to go to the store."  
  
"Thanks Peyt."   
  
"Hales, can I come in?" Nathan called to her from the other side of their door.  
  
"Nate, it's your room too you can come in whenever you want." Nathan smiled and walked in.  
  
"Even when your changing?" He asked arrogantly.  
  
"You have pretty much seen me naked so why not." Haley said unemotionally from the bed. He could tell she had been crying but he didn't want to push her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I guess we should we never really did after it happened." She patted the side next to her on the bed for Nathan to come sit down. He did as instructed and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hales, I really hate seeing you upset. I wish there was something I could do about it."  
  
"I just want to know why you stopped us back then?"  
  
"Honestly. I wanted to be with you but I didn't want it to be because you were upset and I comforted you."  
  
"Wanted to be?"  
  
"Want to be." Nathan said making Haley smile for the first time since they left the park. Nathan leaned over and kissed her passionately. This time it was real, there were no hidden agendas there was just love.   
  
"Nathan I have wanted you to do that forever."  
  
"I've wanted to do it forever." Nathan smiled at her and leaned back in and kissed her again. This time bringing her down onto their bed underneath him. Haley arched up into his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing and then Nathan started to play with the hem of her shirt asking for permission to raise it. She looked up at him and nodded and he slid his hand up her shirt. He slowly brought it over her head, she was scared at first because she hadn't been topless in front of anyone since him and she hadn't really been thinking then. He smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "You are so beautiful." And then he kissed her neck. She smiled and started trailing her hands up the front of his shirt when she reached the top she pulled it up over his head. Nathan moaned as Haley's hands made circles on his stomach. "Haley I want you so bad." Nathan whispered to her.  
  
"I want you too." Haley said into Nathan's mouth as his lips crashed down onto hers.  
  
"GUYS? WHERE IS EVERY ONE?" Luke Ward called out to the house. He had come back to see if the hot girl Haley wanted to go party with them. He didn't really know what had happened earlier but he thought she was single so he decided to move on to her and forget about Peyton.  
  
"FUCK." Nathan yelled exasperated. Haley giggled and smiled up at Nathan.  
  
"Later we will finish this I promise." She kissed his lips quickly and got out of bed picking up her shirt and fixing her hair. 


End file.
